fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manami Hanae
Counterparts |idol-brand = Sweet Lollipop |idol-partner = Miryoku Fujihana (Cutely Charming, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Gekijou Nakamura (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Naomi Inoue (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces) |idol-unit = Cutely Charming, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces |image = Manami_Hanae.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Shooting Star Academy |idol-basic-coord = Lolly Lollipop Parade Coord |idol-aura = Multi-colored lollipops and rainbow-colored candy hearts}} Manami Hanae is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a cute-styled idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Sweet Lollipop. She was ranked 4th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. She is in the Twinkle Team. Statistics Affiliation: Shooting Star Academy, Cutely Charming (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1), Passion Stars (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1, Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), Passionate8 (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), and Shooting Star Aces (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S1) Occupation: Idol, student, and current full-time magazine model for Truly Cute Zodiac: Virgo Height: 147 cm (Approx. 4.82 feet or 57.84 inches) Weight: 50 kg (Approx. 110.23 lbs.) Birthday: August 23 Blood Type: Type B Idol Alter-ego(s): Manami-chan, Mamimi-tan, Manamai Idol Theme Song: Happy Cheerful Days Appearance Manami has light skin, dark blue eyes, and lavender pink hair that is shoulder-length when let goes down to the middle of her back when let down. Her hair is put up in pigtails that are secured by frilly white and pastel pink bows. She usually wears her Shooting Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Mint Chiffon Top, a pair of Flower-patterned Short Pants, and Turn-Upped Pink Short Boots. Personality Manami is a sweet and cheerful girl. She is usually seen with a smile on her face and enjoys having her picture taken. It is rare for her to be sad, and it is even rarer for her to be angry. She follows along with anything that interests her. Manami is prideful of the fact that she is the youngest student to ever attend Shooting Star Academy. She does not care about competition or seeking out rivals because of her being used to it; she wants to have fun with her idol activities and be the best idol she can be. She is sincere, but never to the point of hurting others' feelings. She often makes up acronyms which sometimes confuses other people. She likes doing karaoke, getting gashapon capsules, and purikura. Manami often calls her older friends (o)nee(-chan, -san, -sama) or (o)nii(-chan, -san, -sama). Background Manami is the youngest child of a family of four. Her mother is a producer, her father is a talent agent, and her older sister is a model for advertisements and also a gravure idol. Her family supported her decision to be an idol and enrolled her to Shooting Star Academy. Manami was considered a child prodigy in the academy due to her young age. Her fan base quickly grew due to her sincerity and cuteness. Autograph Relationships *'Gekijou Nakamura' - Manami thinks that Gekijou's antics are funny and looks up to the latter as a big sister. *'Naomi Inoue' - Manami likes Naomi because of the latter's cool-headedness and knowledge of idols. *'Miryoku Fujihana' - Manami helps Miryoku to be more open and to be herself. *'Yuna Yoshida' - Manami adores Yuna's fairy character and looks up to her as an idol. Manami also helps Yuna to show more of herself out of her fairy character. *'Akako Kojima' - WIP *'Koharu Hayashiki' - WIP *'Misaki Ikeda' - WIP *'Mother' - WIP *'Father' - WIP *'Older Sister' - WIP *'Miss Lollipop' - Miss Lollipop is the top designer of Sweet Lollipop. Manami is her muse and brand representative, and does brand modeling and advertising. *'Asami Kanseimiya' - Asami is Manami's homeroom teacher. *'Kotori Hyuuga' - Kotori and Manami have a very good relationship. The two enjoy working with each other. *'Truly Cute Staff' - Manami and the staff of Truly Cute have a good relationship. The staff is always happy to see and work with her. *'Madeline Sycamore' - Manami is a fan of Madeline because of their similar personalities, her cute and regal aura, and her extremely high talent as an idol. Manami and Madeline are friends, and Madeline sometimes comes to her for advice on how to enhance her cute side. Etymology Manami: Mana: (愛) means love or affection. Mi: (美) means beauty. Hanae: Hana: (華) means flower. E: (絵) means picture. Her name means love beauty flower picture or affection beauty flower picture. Performance Details Mastery of Dance Manami has a mastery of dancing. Her dancing style is based on para-para and J-pop dances. She can do slow dances and she can especially do fast, energetic dances. Her famous, signature dance move is called "The One-Legged Bird". Master of Singing Manami has a mastery of singing. She has a sweet, cute voice. Manami is a soprano singer, but she can also do a soubrette. Trivia *Manami has a larger fanbase than the other three main characters. **Her fanbase's catchphrase is "Manami-chan Love!" *She owns a pink and white radio that plays J-pop and bubblegum pop music. **Her favorite idol groups are Fresh Colored Clovers 4 (FCC4) and Cotton Candy Lolita 5 (CCL5). **She has no favorite song or album from FCC4. **Her favorite song from CCL5 is "Sweet Clouds" and her favorite album from CCL5 is "Cotton Candy Lolita 5 Vocal Best Album". *Manami likes sweet foods and fast food. **She likes chocolate ice cream the most. **Her favorite fast food restaurant is "Mr. Donald's House" and she usually orders a small Donald cheeseburger that has ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles with a small order of French fries, a small Tickle Pink Lemonade, a small Donald hot fudge sundae, and a small chocolate milkshake. *Manami owns lots of stuffed animals; her favorite is a large teddy bear named "Enkeinohara-san". *Manami is a Girly Image Idol. *She is a full-time magazine model for the magazine Truly Cute. **She is the most popular and well-known out of all of the Truly Cute magazine models. *Manami is the 3rd Generation of the Truly Cute Freshly Picked Audition. *Her Kirakiratter name is @Manamai_hana-tan. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars